1. Field
The invention relates to an omni traction wheel system. More particularly, the invention relates to an omni traction wheel system deploying an integrated differential mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
An omni traction wheel, also known as the omni directional wheel, is a rolling device comprises a main wheel and a set of peripheral wheels distributed along the edge of the main wheel. The main wheel may rotate forward and backward while the set of peripheral wheels may rotate left and right. As such, a transportation system deploying the omni traction wheel may travel laterally or diagonally without actually steering the main wheel. Unlike other wheel systems, the omni traction wheel system provides superb maneuverability because it can change the direction of travelling in a relatively short period of time and in a relatively small amount of space.
Because of their high maneuverability, the omni traction wheel systems are widely used in the fields of low speed transportation systems, such as electronic wheel chair system and robotic systems. Attempts have been made in the past to implement the omni traction wheel system by powering and controlling each peripheral wheel individually. However, such implementation requires a large number of electronic components, transmission gears, and rotary devices. As a result, the traditional omni traction wheel systems suffer from many drawbacks, such as bulky size, heavy weight, and large power consumption.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a smaller size, lighter weight, and less power consuming omni traction wheel system.